


Back from the dead

by vxlkyrie7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlkyrie7/pseuds/vxlkyrie7
Summary: Satine must be going mad as the man whose funeral she attended not so long ago is now standing in front of her.Set after S4 E15, S4 E16 and S4 E17
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Back from the dead

She did not scold him as he had expected. He thought she'd even let herself slip and shout at him as they were in the privacy of her chambers. Knowing full well it would never happen a part of him even hoped she'd embrace him. Anything, she must say something, do something.

To his surprise, she did nothing at all. Satine simply stood in front of him looking at him in what he had gathered from her slightly parted lips and slack jaw was in fact shock. Her pale eyes fixed on him for a solid minute before she finally blinked turning her gaze away from him. She knew she should be mad at him, but at the moment she was only glad he was alive.

"Satine.."

She hears a voice she thought she would never again get to hear softly curving into her name as it always does when he is in dire need to express his emotions. Yet he is completely incapable of doing so as the very Code he lives by forbids him from ever feeling them.

"Forgive me," she finally speaks up after gathering herself properly this time. "I distinctly remember attending the funeral of one General Kenobi." She began rather strongly, fighting to keep her tone flat. "Only now I am beginning to think I have gone mad as you are standing here before me." Suddenly there was a strange look in her eyes. She was only now becoming fully aware of his presence.

"It had to be done." His eyes not once leave her face, trying desperately to read something, anything, any sign from the political facade she had put up. "We had no time to spare so the Council had to act quickly."

"The Council had no better plan than to kill Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" She shouted making him forget his mild excuse. Seeing her outrage, he knew not only was she furious with him, but she did in true miss him.

"Well?" She asked again, a bit more collected, yet still not calm.

"In the middle of a war one must do what they can in hopes of ending it." He had to say something. As always instead of acting on his feelings he decided to argue over the same topic they have been debating since they had met all those years ago.

Satine's eyes burned with a bright blue flame and he knew he had somehow made it all a thousand times worse. Though he'd rather fight with her every day of his life than promise her something they both know he would not be able to uphold.

"I do not have the time or the energy for this." She let out a shaky breath and looked up searching for his eyes. There was hurt written plainly in his sheer blue eyes. Not because she had dismissed him so easily and refused to take part in their little dance of wits, but because she had suddenly become so calm. Burying her feelings deep inside of herself, shutting them away.

She turned to leave and he had every intention of letting her go, but his hand betrayed him seizing her wrist. It was not a firm grip so she could break free any time she wished. Still she decided to snap her head back to meet him. Underneath her furrowed brow her eyes were flashing at him. All of the anger and pain she had suppressed only moments ago coming to show.

What Satine had failed to realise in her anger was how close they were standing. Their breaths colliding, their lips dangerously close. Obi-Wan was hyper aware of it and his thoughts rushed to the last time they were this close to each other. So many years ago.

Had it still been that time he would have leaned in, capturing her lips with his. He found it hard to focus as all he could think of were memories of what it felt like to kiss Satine. It would be so easy to feel it again. Only one of them needed to break first.

It is not that she does not want to. She is not afraid he would push her away, but he is not a padawan anymore. With that come greater responsibilities, weighing on his already heavily burdened chest. A single moment of sensation would make all that harder for him, for both of them as it could never be only one.

Obi-Wan knows it too. If he was to kiss her now, he would never be able to stop. He would have to leave the Order and he can not do that right now. Not when they are in the middle of a war they have no idea how to end. It would be too selfish and neither of them were. Obi-Wan had dedicated his life to the Order and Satine had done the same for her people. They could not, possibly, ever..

Yet it does not stop him from leaning his forehead against hers. Their eyes flutter shut to the familiar feeling. In a strange way it is a soothing as much as it burns them both.

"I can't, I am so sorry." He clenches his jaw wanting to bite his tongue rather than have to say it again. "Not now." He adds breathing life into an idea of a life after the war they are both too quick to dream of.

She bits into her lower lip so hard she is surprised there is no blood. Cursing her younger self for not asking him to stay all those years ago. "I know."

It is as painful as it is beautifully relieving to hear her say it. To know she understands why he can not love her like she deserves.


End file.
